


Raising Flour Babies

by orphan_account



Series: Works that began and maybe even ended by being written on paper [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Edit Oct 25th: Smut on chapter 7 and some will be sprinkled in chapters after that, #I'll put it in the notes before the chapter, Agenderflux Kei Tsukishima, Crack, Demiboy Chikara Ennoshita, Flour baby, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Maybe smut in much later chapters, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Chikara Ennoshita, Nonbinary Kei Tsukishima, They all raise flour babies, parenting, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karasuno has to raise flour babies for extra credit because /some/ team members are failing.





	1. It begins as a normal practice. (They all get paired off)

**Author's Note:**

> I have many chapters written on paper so update times will depend on how motivated I am to transfer.
> 
> Also: shameless promo to another work I just started that's going to be entirely requests: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146117/chapters/18669469

It had started as a normal day. Classes were boring, and harder for some than others.

 And then Takeda-sensei and Ukai walk in pushing a cart full of… sacks of flour? And… pagers?

 “Alright everyone gather around please.” Takeda-sensei claps his hands together and blinks behind his thick lenses.

 “So here’s the deal.” Ukai rubs the back of his neck, “For the record, this isn’t my idea but due to the declining grades of some of the club members,” Hinata, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Noya look away, “we all have to do an extra credit home-ec type project.”

Takeda-sensei continues as Ukai begins grumbling, “We’ll pair you up and each pair will be given a sack of flour to raise over the span of a week. Because the school is sponsoring this, we’ll be staying at an old rent house for the duration.” Takeda reaches up and adjusts his glasses, “Each pair will get a room and adjoining bathroom. All you have to do is not kill your flour child.” Everyone quickly glances in the general direction of Ryuu and Yuu as Takeda-sensei continues, “Apparently they’re fitted with sensors that connect to these pagers.”

Ukai takes over again, “Basically, they’ll wail, need to be fed, kept at a reasonable temperature, and changed. Takeda-sensei, the pairs?” 

Takeda lifts the sheet of paper he had in his hand, “When we call you, each pair please come and grab a flour child. Sack. Thing.” He adjusts his glasses once more to cover for the blunder.

“Kageyama and Hinata.”

 The freak duo exchange a glance and raise an eyebrow each before they shrug and Tobio accepts a flour child.

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.”

Yamaguchi smiles at Tsukishima as Kei steps forward to cradle a flour sack.

Daichi and Suga exchange a small smile at the gentle hold Kei has on the flour baby that completely contradicts their scowl. The way they’re looking at Tadashi doesn’t help that scowl either.

“Kinoshita and Narita.”

Kazuhito smiles at Hasachi and playfully punches his shoulder as he steps forwards for a flour child. 

 “Ennoshita and Tanaka.”

Everyone lets out a breath that they didn’t realize they had been holding. 

Ryuu nods in mock-seriousness and Chikara fondly rolls his eyes at him before holding out his arms for a flour sack.

“Nishinoya and Azumane.”

Once again, everyone lets out a breath.

Yuu bumps Asahi’s arm and Asahi offers a smile as Noya bounds forward to grab a flour child.

 “Sawamura and Sugawara.” 

The literal parents. Absolutely no-one is snickering. 

That’s a lie. A complete and utter lie. Hell, Suga is snickering.

After Suga finishes snickering (externally, anyway) he exchanges a look with Daichi, and grins.

Daichi gives a long-suffering sigh before reaching for Suga’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

Suga doesn’t let go, however, and he has a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Sure enough, he theatrically turns to Daichi and grasps his other hand, looking into his eyes.

“Daichi. I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”

Daichi decides to go along, because a) why not? And b) he can’t refuse Suga. “Really? Are you ready to have a child? I think we can do it.”

“Of course we can do it! Don’t doubt my parenting skills!” Suga jabs Daichi in his stomach before guiding one of Daichi’s hands to his stomach. “Daichi. This is going to be our child. We will raise it big and strong and however they want to be. It’s first word will be peppernickel, and it will loathe mustard.” 

 At this point the second years had caught on, and had a hand over their mouths, and the two of the first years had had to sit down, at first out of shock. Now Shouyou and Tadashi are laughing on the floor, and Kei and Tobio are shaking their heads, silently quaking shoulders betraying their laughter. 

 “It will set fire to the cat’s tail before the age of three.” here Daichi interrupts Suga’s spiel, 

 “So we have a cat?” Suga nods decisively. 

 “A calico cat that we found on the street four years ago. We had gone to a fancy italian place and I’d just asked you to move in with me. It took two minutes of you sitting there with a stunned expression before the question sunk in. I ate the cheese platter. On the way back to our apartment, a kitten bit your ankle and wouldn’t let go so we kept her. Back to our child, are you ready to meet them?”

Daichi nods stoically, a stark contrast to anyone not as used to Suga’s antics. Hinata is basically sobbing, supporting himself against Tobio’s leg. Kei has now joined the other two on the floor, their face buried in Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi is sitting half turned to burrow his face into Kei’s shirt, his entire frame shaking with laughter. Tobio has his face buried in his hands and sounds like he’s choking. Tanaka is doubled over. Ennoshita is shaking his head and swaying with the effort to keep a somewhat straight (pppfffftttttt who does he think he’s kidding?) face. Narita and Kinoshita are poking each other, looking at the way the captain and vice captain are standing, and snickering. Noya is wiping tears of laughter from his cheeks. Asahi is staring at Daichi and Suga as though he’s regretting all of his life choices. Ukai is trying to be the responsible adult™ but his shoulders are obviously shaking. Takeda is standing with the same smile on his face as Daichi turns to him, asking for his beautiful newborn sack of flour.

“Of course. What will you name them?” Takeda has an innocent grin as he hands Daichi two half-sized bags of flour.

“As the most parent-like people on the team, you’re going to be the 'example' parents with two children.” Ukai explains. “Also, you’re making the biggest deal out of it, we thought Hinata and Kageyama’d have the extra.” 

Shouyou and Tobio just shrug at that.

“And to make this less awkward, we-me and Ukai-kun-will raise one as well.”

“What?!” Ukai’s shoots to Takeda, “I mean, of course we are! Anywho, good practice! Meet here tomorrow with your luggage and flour-babies. We’ll activate them at the house.”


	2. Tsukiyama bus moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter and most of this is Kagehina and Tsukiyama fluff-ish?  
> The rest of the chapters are about this length.

It’s dark but not cold the next morning. Ryuu is yelling about how his and Chikara’s daughter is the best and no male with ill intent will be let near her. Yuu is talking with Asahi about the prefered gender and appearance of their child. Chikara is calming Ryuu down with a few well-aimed remarks and talking about parenting tips with Hasachi and Kazuhito. Tobio is yawning and trailing after Shouyou, who is running around, talking with absolutely everybody. Daichi is awake and alert, taking role. Suga is behind Daichi, entirely draped over his back mumbling about how he shouldn’t have stayed up so late. Kei is sitting with his and Tadashi’s sack of flour on their lap with their back against Tadashi’s legs and keeps taking of their glasses to clean them. Tadashi is standing behind Kei with one hand corded through Kei’s blond hair, talking with Takeda. Ukai is yawning and sipping for a mug of coffee.

“Alrighty! Does everyone have their flour babies?” Takeda calls eventually. At the collective nods, he motions for everyone to board the bus.

Almost immediately Suga, Kei, Hasachi, Kazuhito, Chikara, and Asahi fall asleep.

Shouyou and Tobio begin to quietly discuss their flour baby.

“Why do you even have to give it physical attributes? It’s a sack of flour.” asked Tadashi. Even though he’d stayed up late with Kei discussing their’s, ending up with a daughter with blond hair like Kei’s, many freckles all over like Tadashi, and blue-green eyes like Kei’s grandmother’s, who had just passed a couple of months before.

“Because I don’t want to wake up to a blank sack full of edible powder screaming at three am. It should at least be easier if it’s more like an actual child.” Tobio explains.

Shouyou nods decisively before turning back to the conversation, “He should have your hair!”

“Why can’t he have your hair?” 

“Because my hair is odd and unmanageable!” at Shouyou’s proclaimation, Tobio looks genuinely affronted.

“But yours looks better!”

“Fine but only if he has your eyes! Yours are beautiful and and mine are bleh!”

Tobio is beginning to look more and more confused, “Your eyes aren’t bleh! They’re deep and flecked gold and can look intense one moment and soft the next!”

“But yours are deeper and look ever-shifting blue like the ocean! Besides, Bakagama, the baby can’t just look like me!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Soo… you two basically think that the other is physically attractive and admitted it in a fight? Tanaka owes me 500 yen!” Yuu yells.

Silence follows Yuu’s declaration until Tobio nudges Shouyou’s shoulder and points across the bus with a sign for quiet.

 Everyone else stares incredulously at the best thing any of them have ever seen. 

Tadashi is sitting in the aisle seat, running his hands through Kei’s hair. Kei is asleep, completely folded in on themself, laying on their side with their back to the seats and their head is in Tadashi’s lap. Kei has the flour baby secured in their arms in the middle of the coil their body has become, sides raising and falling gently with each breath.

Shouyou’s eyes widen comically as he glances rapidly between Tadashi and Kei.

“Dang it, Tanaka only owes me 300 yen.” Yuu remarks mildly.

Tadashi looks back at them and laughs, “Take a picture. It’ll last longer. And take one for me as well please.”

Kei grumbles when Tadashi takes his hand away from Kei’s hair to pass back his phone and sighs once Tadashi cords his fingers back through the blond curls.

No one would have believed it if Tobio hadn’t vined the moment.

R.I.P Tobio Kageyama.


	3. The rooms (Daisuga and Kagehina fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus arrives and everyone is given room asignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late. I have no excuses. I think that this'll be updated once or twice a week.

At the house, Shouyou wants to immediately run off. He leaves the bus, jumps, runs… And is yanked back by the hold Tobio has on the back of his shirt.

“Everyone gather around!” calls Ukai, “We have room assignments! The rooms each have a number on the door. There are adjoining bathrooms and a small kitchenette area for the ‘babies’ food. In the main area of the house there will be a common room, a sitting room, a dining room, and an actual kitchen. This is an old, privately built and owned house, so each room except the main ones and adjoined ones need a key. Daichi and Sugawara, room 1B. Asahi and Noya, room 1D, Ennoshita and Tanaka, room 1F. Kinoshita and Narita, room 2C. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, room 2E. Kageyama and Hinata, room 2G.”

Tobio yawns as he accepts his key. Noticing this, Ukai speaks up, “Come on! The sooner we activate these flour sacks, the sooner you guys can nap!”

At first the flour babies were no trouble, silent and docile. 

Until everyone has settled into their rooms.

Daichi had all but carried Koushi to their (thankfully close to the entrance) room and gently lay him on the bed, smiling fondly at the way his best friend’s eyelashes fluttered.

And then one of the flour babies fucking  **wailed** , giving Daichi no time to survey the room he’d spend the next ten days in.

Gently he picked up the flour, holding up the device that would ‘feed’ it, exhaling loudly in relief when the wailing ceased. Daichi gingerly settled the one he’s just ‘fed’ down next to the other one in the small crib beside the bed before turning around. 

“Well, shit.” There’s only one bed.

After double checking (read: glancing somewhat hopeful and somewhat please don’t let there be another one), Daichi reaffirmed his statement. And he’s tired. It’s not that big a deal, as best friends, he and Koushi had shared a bed before. This just seems more… personal.

Besides, it’s not just them, “Oh no! Kageyama and Hinata are going to kill each other!”

“Doubt it.” Daichi starts at the voice coming from the bed. Koushi had apparently been awoken by the screaming of the flour.

“They might rile each other up, but they’ve only had a serious physical fight once, and that was awhile ago. I bet 200 yen they’re asleep right now.”

“Fine.” there was no way they’d fall asleep so quickly in this situation. Wait. “How do we check?”

“As team mom, I have a set of keys.” Koushi holds up a ring full of old keys to prove his statement.

_ Why? Of all people? Would Takeda give?  _ **_Suga_ ** _? A set of keys? He’s the kind of person to prank every room and get out of it with a smile! Still... 200 yen…  _ “Alright, room 2G.”

It’s totally worth 200 yen to see this.

It looked as though Shouyou had come in, jumped on the bed, and crashed. Tobio hadn’t wanted to move Shouyou, and had grabbed a blue-and-white checkered quilt from the crib and tucked it around Shouyou’s prone form. Tobio himself is asleep at the top area of the bed, curled in the space around Shouyou’s head, flour baby and ‘bottle’ in his loose grip.

Out comes the phone. Koushi posts a vine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. A morning gone (Tsukiyama fluff mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few hours there are slept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW HQ!! 3 I'M SO EXCITED

Kei wakes up where they usually do, curled up next to Tadashi. This time though, there’s a sack of flour between their and Tadashi’s bodies. Kei grabs it before it can start screaming. They don’t want to wake Tadashi. Both of them had been up the night before discussing the appearance and such of their flour child. Tadashi hadn’t believed his freckles are beautiful, and a considerable amount of time had gone into convincing him otherwise as well. Tadashi, being as amazing as he is, hadn’t taken a nap until now, instead making sure Kei got some rest. Looking at him now, Kei wonders what they, a tall asshole, did to deserve someone as wonderful as Tadashi.

Tadashi is lightly dozing, his longer hair splayed out on the pillow around him, some of his freckles golden in the light of the now-up sun that woke up Kei. A smile smile perfectly graces his relaxed features, a literal angel.

Kei refuses to wake him up until he’s had at least another half-hour of sleep.

_  Wait _ . They realize,  _ Every room has one bed. What about the King and Shrimpy?  _ After a bout of internal laughter, Kei surveys the room. The door opens to a kitchen area, which is really just a sink, counter, bar fridge, cabinet, and microwave. This is open to the bedroom with one master bed, a chair, portable DVD player, and crib. Along the back wall there’s a tall window and glass sliding door that opens to a small balcony. Framing that are black-and-orange curtains. The front wall has a closet with black sliding doors. On the other wall is a shelf with DVDs and books as well as a door to the bathroom. The entire room is painted black with glow-in-the-dark stars painted all over.

“Kei?” comes Tadashi’s voice from the bed, rough with sleep.

“Go back to sleep Tadashi.”

“Cold.” Tadashi holds open his arms in a ‘come back to sleep’ gesture.

Smiling slightly, Kei crawls beneath the covers behind Tadashi once more. One leg, slightly bent, hangs over Tadashi’s hip and covers his leg. The other slides between Kei’s legs as well. One arm goes over Tadashi’s where it rests over his belly, the pairs fingers interlace over the flour child. The other goes beneath Tadashi’s neck, palm tracing his ribs. Soon, the couples breathing slows again together.

Next time, it’s Tadashi who wakes up first, to an excited Yuu yelling, “SEE!!” at Ryuu.

“What’s going on?” he tries to articulate.

“Lunch,” Asahi calmly offers, cradling his and Yuu’s flour.

“We all slept through breakfast,” explains Chikara.

“Ah. And what are Thing 1 and Thing 2 screaming about?” Tadashi hears from behind him. Kei’s woken up, then.

“Well, you two are dating, right?” Tadashi feels Kei stiffen behind him. “They bet on when you got together. Tanaka says this year, Noya says last year.” At this point Ryuu bounds over.

“Soooo!!?”

“Since we were twelve.” Tadashi murmurs, still too asleep for this conversation. “Okay, let me up.” Tadashi pats Kei’s hand and Kei pulls away their hand with a sigh.

Tadashi thinks he sees Koushi put away his phone, that might be a problem.

“How bad in the infestation?” Kei grumbles into the nape of his neck.

Tadashi does a quick head count. Yuu, Asahi, Chikara, Ryuu, Koushi, and Tobio. “Six.”

“Alright. I’m up. We’re up. Everyone out.”

“Hey Yamaguchi,” Tobio asks before leaving, “why’s your flour been so quiet?”

Tadashi considers, “Probably the temperature gauge? We didn’t put it in the crib.”

“Oh. See you at lunch. Thanks.” Everyone had been herded out by Kei at this point. And Tadashi waves them goodbye.


	5. Kagehina don't fight over the bed, cuddles are inevitable. (Kagehina fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina both are up when the other is asleep. Some introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So HQ!! 3 is coming today.... I'M SO EXCITED AND SO THAT HELPED MY TRANSFER THIS SO FAST!
> 
> So I have had a few questions about the genders and first of all, thank you for asking when you were confused! Kei is agenderflux and uses they/them/their. I had a question if Chikara is nonbinary and if you want him to be please comment that you do and what you'd want him to be!
> 
> Also, TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED BEFORE: OML Thank you sooooooooooooo much your support means a lot and has been making my days over and over!!!!!!! Everyone have a great rest of the year and STAY SAFE!!!

Shouyou had woken up to the sound of flour screaming in his ear.

Quickly he reaches behind his head, grabbing the flour and bottle. 

Rocking the flour, he surveys Tobio’s sleeping face. He looks panicked, gritting his teeth. Nightmares?

Whatever it is, Tobio’s face soon returns to a relaxed expression. Maybe it was triggered by the screaming sack of flour?

Shouyou gently lays the flour down in the crib and returns to Tobio. On the only bed. Well, unbeknownst to the rest of the team, they’d slept over relatively often after staying at each other's houses too late studying or playing(volleyball, obviously), and had shared a bed more than once.

Shrugging, as he knows Tobio would sleep through a fire alarm (Natsu isn’t allowed to use a toaster) Shouyou folds down the covers and drags Tobio to a slightly-curled sleeping position before crawling in with him. Back to Tobio’s chest and stomach in a way the his head nestled into Tobio’s neck. Just as they had lain many times before.

In his sleep, Tobio grunts and scoots closer, hitching one leg protectively over Shouyou’s waist and wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s smaller frame, drawing him further into Tobio’s warm embrace.

It hits Shouyou then that he’s in love with his best friend. But that’s alright, because he’s pretty sure Tobio loves him too, whether or not he’s aware of it.

 

~I WOULD NORMALLY END THE CHAPTER THEN SWITCH POV BUT IT’S SHORTER THAN USUAL~

 

When Tobio wakes, it’s from being too hot(Hot damn). He’s buried under a comforter in the summer, enveloping Shouyou, who’s hair is tickling his nose.

Tobio smiles down at the bundle of energy. Shouyou’s hair is lit from the gentle light streaming in from the window-and-door(the room is the same as Tsukiyama’s but painted orange with black animals all over), and a soft grin is plastered on his face. Shouyou whimpers and his fingers twitch when Tobio extracts himself from the warm cocoon and Tobio can feel his heart melt.

He’d realized a long time ago that his love for Shouyou could hardly be considered platonic. Tobio leans over Shouyou from where he still has a knee, an hand, and an elbow planted on the bed and plants a feather kiss on Shouyou’s head before standing up and wandering into the kitchen area to check the fridge.

There were sports drinks, coffees, apples, and...yes! Milk!

Tobio turns back to the bedroom and sees Shouyou’s gotten up and is tending to the flour baby.

This is going to be a harrowing couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have written out so from now on updates are probably going to be once or twice a month because I was ridiculous and started other multi-chapter ones as well as one I've only just started to transfer.... LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU STAY WITH THIS FIC!!!! This is unplanned mostly just fluff and some character/relationships studies so I have no real chapter count. Stay safe!


	6. When Tsukiyama wakes: other perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Tadashi and Kei are woken up from other POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter mostly written! Also it's been decided (thanks bakabunny[http://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabunny/pseuds/bakabunny]) that Chikara is a demiboy! (still he/him/his pronouns btw)

Yuu met with Ryuu outside of the dining hall.

Chikara and Asahi were skeptical when they were asked to come along, but they figure Yuu and Ryuu can’t be doing anything too horrible if they were asked to come.

What is surprising is seeing Tobio and Koushi there as well.

“What’s going on?” Asahi asks with trepidation, noting that Tobio also looks confused.

“Tanaka and I made a bet!”

Oh shit, that’s never good.

“What about?” Chikara sighs, obviously preparing for a headache.

“When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got together.” explains Ryuu, “I say this year, Noya says last year.”

Yuu cuts in with a, “And they’ve totally done it! Suga-san has the keys, so we can go ask them!”

“Who gave?.. You know what, it could be worse, fine.” Chikara gives in, recognizing the glint in Ryuu’s eyes. The same stupid stubbornness that made him chug a gallon of Pocari Sweat(Japanese equivalent of gatorade) mixed with milk in fifteen minutes out of spite.

“I think they’re asleep…” Asahi tries to sway them away from the idea.

“I agree! We can get pictures!” Yuu crows excitedly, patting Asahi’s hand in silent apology.

“I disagree! Tsukishima slept on the bus!” Ryuu declares as they climb to the second floor.

“I wonder how their flour is,” Tobio muses as Koushi unlocks the door, motioning for quiet, “Ours hasn’t stopped...oh.”

Although the team had suspected Kei and Tadashi are dating for months before it was confirmed on the bus, none of them were prepared for what they walked in on.

Kei is nestled behind Tadashi, their bare chest against Tadashi’s bare back. Their arms are slug somewhat limply around Tadashi’s form. One hand is resting over the flour child nestled against the curl of Tadashi’s stomach, where their fingers are entwined with Tadashi’s. Tadashi has his and Kei’s interlaced legs curled beneath him.

Kei’s shoulders and back, where they would easily be covered with a jersey or t-shirt, are littered with red marks. Hickeys. Where their sweatpants ride low down their hips, more marks are prominent, blossoming an obvious red against his pale skin.

From what of Tadashi’s shoulders and back the group can see, accompanying scratch marks are highlighted a slight faded red against his skin. Tadashi’s chest, collar bones, and hips also seem to have red marks sucked into them.

Koushi digs out his phone.

“See!” Yuu blurts at Ryuu.

“What’s going on?” Tadashi slurs, blinking as he tries to get the sleepiness out of his voice.

“Lunch.” Asahi explains, sorting his thoughts about the marks outlined on the couple’s bodies into resignation.

“We all slept through breakfast,” Chikara further elaborates.

“Ah. And what are they screaming about?” Kei’s voice is the only indication that they’ve woken up.

“Well, you two are dating, right?” Tobio speaks up, blinking for the first time since he laid eyes on the couple, “They bet on when you got together. Tanaka says this year, Noya says last year.”

Ryuu bounces over the bed with an enthusiastic, “So???!”

“Since we were twelve.” Tadashi murmurs.

Koushi’s proud parent smile™ makes itself prominent.

Tadashi pats Kei’s hand and mumbles, “Okay, let me up.” but makes no move to get up when Kei’s arms withdraw with a sigh.

Koushi puts his phone away with his features arranged into a satisfied expression.

“How bad is the infestation?” Kei’s voice is once again muffled by Tadashi’s body.

Tadashi’s eyes flit to each of them before he replies, “Six.”

Kei’s eyes open and roll as they lift themself from the bed by bracing on their forearms. A kiss is given to Tadashi’s head in passing before they done their glasses, “Alright, I’m up. We’re up. Everyone out.”

Ryuu is pushed out by Chikara and Yuu follows them, dragging a steadily reddening Asahi by the hand.

Kei ushers a cooing and teasing Koushi out of the coos, who yells an, “I approve!” over his shoulder as he walks (read: does that smug penguin waddle) down the hall.

The vine of Tadashi and Kei waking up went viral on Koushi’s vine.

Koushi is the most demonic angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read, kudosed, commented on, or bookmarked this!!! <3<3<3


	7. Kagehina gets together (and does the do, the dance with no pants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Tobio get together and end up not taking a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 7 the sin begins. The next chapter as far as I have planned is more fluff!! Smut begins with, "In response, Tobio..."  
> edit 5/29/2k17: SO the smut made me so uncomfortable that I pretty much abandoned this fic soo I have deleted it!

Tobio ponders how easy it would be to get Shouyou to cuddle with him and their child. And how bad of an idea that would be for his mental state.

Tobio stops and starts choking on air in the middle of the stairwell.

_When did I begin to this as my and dumbass-Hinata’s child? This is why it’ll be hard to sleep with Shouyou! Since when do I call him Shouyou?_

Tobio’s barely recovered when Shouyou runs up behind him and launches himself onto his back, pitching Tobio slightly forwards before his hands instinctively go to support Shouyou by his thighs, grip right below the swell of Shouyou’s ass.

“Wha-” Tobio splutters, “Don’t just jump on me shitty-Shouyou!”

Tobio pretends to his rapid heartbeat that using Shouyou’s first name didn’t take all of his courage.

Shouyou just smiles that smile Tobio can sense before a warmth is pressed against his head. _What?! Did he just kiss my head?_

Tobio’s about to voice this before he feels Shouyou nuzzle into his hair and all thoughts disappear in time with Shouyou’s hot breath against his scalp.

The spell is broken Yuu on Asahi’s back barrelling down the stairs behind them with Yuu chanting, “Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!”

Shouyou lifts his head before laughing and joining in.

After they charge down to the dining hall Shouyou pats Tobio’s arm to be let down, and Tobio is reminded of the maybe-kiss as he helps Shouyou peel himself off of him.

If Tobio brings it up now, it would be awkward and Tobio isn’t socially adept enough to deal with that conversation, so he shrugs and lets it go.

He can’t forget, though. And he quietly mulls it over throughout lunch. Lunch was a blur of exchanging arguments with Shouyou and Kei as well as finding out Hasahi can _cook_ , and the wailing of flour sacks.

On the way out of the dining hall, after it’s realized that for the first few days, at least, the administration has decreed no volleyball (“as this is a remedial project, Takeda-sensei,” said the vice-principal) every decides to scatter.

Shouyou grabs Tobio’s hand to lead him out of the dining hall. Tobio exchanges a glare with Kei as Tadashi does the same with them that basically translates to _‘Not a word.’ ‘My lips are sealed, King.’_

After unlocking their room and closing the door, Tobio turns to Shouyou, “You’re not seriously tired already, are you?”

Shouyou shrugs, “My mom hardly got any sleep when she had Natsu, and said to catch some sleep whenever possible. “

That… makes sense. Sighing, Tobio slides under the sheets, curling his body around Shouyou.

Unthinkingly, Tobio’s arm falls around Shouyou’s waist and pulls him flush against his front, their body heat already seeping through their clothes into the skin of the other.

Tobio affectionately presses his lips to Shouyou’s orange curls before he relaxed, ready to nap.

“Did you just kiss my head?”

Tobio splutters.

“You can you know, you could even do more. I love you too.” Shouyou shifts in Tobio’s arms so they’re face-to-face, Shouyou slightly slightly lower, head tilted slightly up, Tobio’s hand comfortably on his hip.

Well. That was… easy.

In response, Tobio dips down to press his lips to Shouyou’s. His lips are soft, warm. The feeling of them gliding against Tobio’s own is oddly calming, like going to a new place and knowing you’ll make a house there.

The slight hitch in Shouyou’s breath makes makes Tobio want to give that feeling to Shouyou. To show him how he respects him. How he thinks of him as an equal.

The mindless circles Tobio’s thumb had begun tracing on Shouyou’s hip pushes away cloth and the first graze of warmth sparking on the pad of his thumb reminds Tobio of how strong the body he’s holding is, how agile.

Tobio growls softly at the back of his throat as he rolls Shouyou’s bottom lip between his and softly tugs at it with his teeth. His tongue runs lightly over the smooth inside of it before it slips out of his mouth and elicits a soft moan from Shouyou.

At that sound the calming feeling turns to something more heated, something that Tobio knows will consume him if he lets it.

\----

They come down from the high with reassuring words, roaming hands grounding them, and “I love you.”’s whispered between them in mingled breaths and whispered into each other’s mouths.

Shouyou winces at the drying mess between them when he shifts and Tobio heads to the bathroom for warm water and a washcloth.

Tobio stops in his tracks after opening the bathroom door. There, on the counter, sits lube and condoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember consent is important! Legal age for consentual sex in Japan is 13 (WTF Japan?) and Tobio and Shouyou have both been tested as athletes!!! They know they are clean BUT USE CONDOMS! So that was my first time writing smut so constructive criticism is appreciated! THIS WAS WRITTEN ON PAPER THAT I MUST NOW HIDE OR BURN.


	8. Nail polish-Tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's having a more 'fenimine' day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE(even though I'm not technically late, I've just had this ready for a while) I'VE HAD PERSONAL ISSUES AND I'M STILL REELING FROM THE ELECTION AND I MET WITH A NEW THERAPIST TODAY AND AM TRAVELING SOON AND HAVE SCHOOL AND AM WRITING SOME OTHER THINGS SO
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday Tadashi!! &a <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who's read, kudosed, bookmarked, and/or commented on this you have no idea how much it means to me 
> 
> (Almost 2,000 hits I'm just... wow thanks again!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> I had a question about agenderflux so this is the example I though up and posted and I'm putting it here as well, I hope it helps!:  
> so there are three *main* genders, male, female, and agender. Think of them as light bulbs, the further from the bulb the less intense the gender/light. Agenderflux people will always be in the agender light, but in varying intensity. Visual: ( [MALE] ) ( . [|Agender] \ ) ( [FEMALE] )  
> Kei today: . Tomorrow: | Yesterday: \
> 
> So today (this is not in the story but purely for explanation) Kei is still agender but in less intensity and leaning towards male, so they might feel less dysphoria being identified as male or doing more "male" things. Tomorrow Kei would be firmly agender and would feel more dysphoria/be more uncomfortable being identified as male or female or doing more "gendered" things or completely comfortable/uncaring with whatever. Yesterday Kei was agender but in less intensity and leaning towards female and would be more okay with being identified as female or doing more "female" things.

Kei grins to themself after their ‘exchange’ with Tobio. Baybe the freak duo had finally gotten their shit together.

“Hey, Tsukki? I’m going to shower and put on some real clothes.”

The two of them had only thrown on shirts to go eat lunch.

Kei nods their understanding and settles the flour child in the crib.

As Tadashi heads to the bathroom Kei turns to their suitcase. Regarding the few skirts they brought, Kei assesses where they are today. Finding themself to be leaning towards wanting to wear the more culturally ‘feminine’ articles, they shrug and select a knee-length black skirt with orange birds and green vines swirling around it. The skirt isn’t tight of skin-fit, but not puffy either, which is probably why they bought it.

Kei is struck by the urge to paint their nails, and is bitterly reminded of the time someone had assumed they “Want[ed] to be a girl now”. No, they were still agender, but this is one of their more feminine days, which is okay.

Kei laughs a bit when they wonder if this is probably how a demigirl feels all the time, and the more masculine days are probably how demiboys like Chikara feel all the time. So, on that tangent, agenderflux for them is kind of like being genderfluid/flux between demigirl, agender, and demiboy.

Tadashi steps back into the main room, the towel around his shoulders slightly lifted where his right hand scratched at his shoulders. Basketball shorts hang slightly long and loose on him. They’re probably Kei’s, not that they mind.

“Hey Tadashi?”

Tadashi hums to show he’s listening, looking through his bag for a shirt.

“Do you know where I packed the nail polish?”

Tadashi pauses, then grins. Oh no. “The sparkly glittery ones or the shoe polish?”

Before Kei had come out to their parents, they had used shoe polish whenever they felt the urge to paint their nails. Akiteru’s girlfriend, Sakeo, had walked in on them doing this and gave them some nail polish. The nail polish had had sparkles in it. Which had spilled in their school bag. Which was how they came out to Tadashi. It was mortifying. Furthermore, his parents didn’t actually think makeup and nail polish are gendered so there was no need for any of it.

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Sorry Tsukki!” Tadashi was giving them a soft smile, and Kei had to turn to their bag to get their blush under control.

Tadashi clears his throat, “I think I put them in my front pocket.”

Kei grunts, “Thanks Tadashi.”

Kei doesn’t have to look to know Tadashi is smiling, but they do anyways.

Indeed, Tadashi is grinning achingly wide, but Kei is unprepared for his eyes.

They swim with fondness and Kei finds themself melting, feeling safe if all they could see for the rest of their life was Tadashi’s eyes.

“Want some help?” Tadashi offers, and Kei  _ doesn’t  _ smile. Not at all. Not like a love-struck idiot.

“Sure.” still turned away from Tadashi, Kei’s shrug looks impartial. But Tadashi can see in the way their left shoulder is tighter than the right that they’re excited.

_ Goofball.  _ Tadashi thinks fondly, glad he’s the only one who can see them this way.

While they dig out the plastic bag filled with vials of nail polish and pick out their color (brown), Tadashi remembers the first time he’d helped Kei with this.

He’d messed up, but Kei still kept it on for a few hours, until Tadashi’s mom noticed.

Kei clears their throat to get Tadashi’s attention, “Once you put on your shirt,” Tadashi pulls it over his head, “come over to the bed?”

Tadashi smiles and bounds over, sitting on his knees across from Kei and grabbing their hand.

They talk about inconsequential things as Tadashi draws the brush with ease that came from doing this so often. It was a calm bonding time for both of them, and if Kei had a more masculine day tomorrow and didn’t feel comfortable they’d do Tadashi’s.

“Finished!” Tadashi exclaims, bringing up Kei’s hands to blow on the nails, “Don’t touch anything for a bit!”

Kei smiles, a soft, genuine smile. It was small, but comfortable, Tadashi’s favorite, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the agenderflux introspection is based off of my own kind of thoughts and how being agenderflux is for me.
> 
>  
> 
> Please come talk to me on tumblr about anything! (pls be my friend <3): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheetahleopard


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

So I have not updated in a while and then I was going to over break but I left my notebook at school in my locker so... yeah. I'M SORRY  
Anyways I hope to have the new chapter up within the next 7-10 days! Also if you have a pairing in this you want me to focus a chapter on please comment the pairing ^u^  
THANKS HAVE A GREAT DAY!! (Come say hi~ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheetahleopard)


End file.
